


Missing Context

by mythomagicallydelicious



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Amnesiac Grunkle Stan, Gen, Post-Weirdmageddon, Recovering Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythomagicallydelicious/pseuds/mythomagicallydelicious
Summary: Stan's instincts are as strong as ever after Weirdmageddon, but frustrating not to understand the reasons behind why those instincts are there.





	

Stan doesn’t remember much of anything. Sure, things come back in bits and pieces, but it’s mostly a blur. He doesn’t know why he wants to stay awake all night. He doesn’t know why he finds himself walking to the kitchen at 4 in the morning and grabbing a Pitt Cola before he can even stop and think about what he’s doing. But the strangest sensation is his desire for affection. He doesn’t even realize he’s hugging someone until they’re already in his arms. He’s surprised-attacked Dipper with more hugs in the last week than Mabel surprise-attacked the rest of the house with glitter (which was A LOT). He finds himself walking over to the smart guy’s room and standing outside for long periods of time, just staring at the door. Some lost part of him wants to knock. Whenever he comes to his senses, though, he just shakes his head and shuffles away.

The memories are a murky landscape that won’t come into focus. It’s frustrating, especially as his instincts return faster than the memories associated with them. The other day he nearly clubbed Soos for sneaking up on him, reaching for a baseball bat he hadn’t even realized was hidden behind his chair. The smart guy put a hand on his shoulder and he almost threw the guy across the room before he realized who’d grabbed him. He finds himself in the gift shop of the Shack a lot, staring at the vending machine as if it holds all the answers to life itself, but the darn thing doesn’t even work!

He’s trying. They’re all trying. But nothing from before is bringing any reasoning to his actions. Just a frustrating blur of hopes and a penchant for attacking people who surprise him.


End file.
